1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling heating of at least one of an engine and a battery in a hybrid vehicle using a source of power external to the hybrid vehicle.
2. Background Art
A hybrid vehicle is a type of automotive vehicle that uses power from more than one energy source to propel the vehicle.
A plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) is a type of hybrid vehicle that uses one or more rechargeable electric batteries. An electrical battery of the PHEV can be charged using an electric power source that is external to the PHEV. Typically a plug connection is used between the electric battery and the external electric power source to charge the electric battery. Energy stored in the electric battery of the PHEV can be used to propel the vehicle.
A PHEV typically has an internal combustion engine and an electric motor. Both the internal combustion engine and the electric motor may be used to propel the PHEV. The electric motor can be used to propel the PHEV without power from the internal combustion engine. Alternatively, the internal combustion engine can be used to propel the PHEV without power from the electric motor. In addition, the internal combustion engine and the electric motor may be used to propel the PHEV simultaneously. When the electric motor propels the PHEV, the electric motor draws power from the rechargeable electric battery.
A hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) consumes petroleum-based fuel most efficiently, and achieves the best petroleum-based fuel economy during a given driving cycle when the internal combustion engine is shut off during a portion of the cycle and the electric motor uses power from the electric battery to propel the HEV. In addition, the HEV achieves the lowest tailpipe emissions during a given driving cycle when the internal combustion engine is shut off during a portion of the cycle and the electric motor uses power from the electric battery to propel the vehicle.
There exists a need to reduce the amount of petroleum-based fuel that an internal combustion engine in a hybrid vehicle consumes during a given driving cycle. Reducing the amount of petroleum-based fuel that the automotive vehicle consumes may result in reduced tailpipe emissions as well as the cost of operation.